


Finding Mom

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory, Feel-good, Friendship, Headcanon, Lost Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reunions, Spoilers season 4, Surprises, blade of mamora, read after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Keith got information from Kolivar and the Blade of Mamora about the last knownabout place from Keith's mother Toka.Keith, Lance and Pidge are making their way to the small planet where she should live.





	Finding Mom

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story because I had a beautiful headcanon, which could eventually come true.
> 
> I put the headcanon into the End-Notes so you can either read the story first and be surprised, or jump to the end and read the headcanon first.
> 
> I hope you have a lot fun reading it.

The red Lion landed on a small, rocky planet, close to a village. It lowered its head and Keith and Lance stepped outside.

“Wow, this planet... is unspectacular.” said Lance and looked around. 

“According to the information the Blade of Mamora gave us, this is the planet where my mother was last located,” Keith said, looking at the screen flouting over his arm, “Pidge, how's the oxygen-level on this planet?”

The green paladin stepped out of the red lions mouth and tapped on the shining screen over her arm. 

“It's good. We can take off the helmets. Oxygen-level and gravity is almost the same as on earth.”  
The screen vanished and Pidge looked expectantly to Keith.

“Then lets go,” said Keith and let his arm down so the screen vanished too, “we don't have much time.”

“So...” started Lance while they were walking, “what do you wanna do if we really find your Mom?”

“I don't know,” answered Keith, “Asking her, why she left me? I always wondered about that.”

Lance patted his friends back and smiled, “Hopefully you're not disappointed. But it is really good to have you back, buddy. It was so boring without you in the team.”

“Yeah.” agreed Pidge, “Lance was so over the top. He should have been the comic-relieve-character in our Voltron-show, not Hunk.” 

“I'm not a comic-relieve.” said Lance pissed, “I just missed Keith. I was bored. No one gave me contra.”

Keith smiled and looked at his friend, “I missed you guys too, especially in the evening.”

Lance grinned, “In my opinion you could at least have kept the blades-uniform. You looked nice in it.”

“Lance, stop flirting.” said Pidge unnerved, “We all liked Keith in that uniform but it pulled him away from us. I like him better in his paladin-uniform.”

“Guys” said Keith with a giggle in his voice, “I can hear you. And you don't have to worry that I leave you. Not now that we took over such big part of Zarkons empire. I will concentrate more on team Voltron now. After this mission.”

They came closer to the village.   
Pidge looked around curiously as they entered it. She was ready for everything. They all wore their paladin-uniforms, not only Keith, so it was very easy to identify them. She caught some glances of the villagers and stepped closer to the boys. 

“We should have taken Matt, Hunk and Shiro with us as well.” she muttered.   
“Stay calm, Pidge.” said Keith, “This planet is one of the smallest galran-colonies, you said that yourself. Here's not even a base with drones. This planet may be not a part of the coalition now but it is not at all important to the galra.”

Pidge gulped. They crossed the entire village, which was like 20 houses total and stopped in front of a seedy hut offside the other houses.

“That should be it.” said Keith.

“Looks old.” said Lance, “Interesting that a former member of the blades lives in a house like that. What was her name again?”

“Toka.” answered Keith, staring at the door. His voice was shaking as he muttered, “I don't think I can do this.” 

Lance looked at his friend with a soft gaze, “You don't have to. We can still leave and come back another day.”

“If we live long enough for another visit.” added Pidge and immediately earned a hateful glace form Lance.

“Don't listen to Miss pessimistic over their”

“I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic, Lance!”

“Enough!” interrupted the black haired boy, “You're both right, but I can't do that right now. Let's go back to Red.”

He turned around and started to walk away. As he noticed that his friends weren't with him he turned back again and saw what they were staring at. A female galra stood in the open door, looking at the paladins. Her eyes were big and yellow, he short fur in the face and on the body was purple and her facial features were human-like. Two big catlike ears stuck out her long dark purple hair. She was barefoot and wore an old but nice looking dress. Behind her back hung a purple tail that looked like a lion's tail and almost touched the ground. 

Keith's heart stopped for a second and than continued to beat very fast and loud. Was this really his mother?

“The paladins of Voltron.” the galra said, “Why are you here? Can I help you with something?”

“No.” answered Keith fast, “Sorry for the disturbance.”

“Wha...? Keith wait!” shouted Lance and ran after his friend. He grabbed him by a shoulder and stopped him, “Aren't you curious at all? At least ask for her name or if she's recognizing the knife.”

Keith looked back to the female galra and sighed. He turned around and walked closer to her, Lance by his side.

“Can you tell us your name?” he asked her, standing about five feet away from her.

“My name is Toka, why is this important for the paladins?” she answered his question. 

Keith pulled out the knife from behind his back and showed it to the woman, “Do you recognize this?”

Her black eyes widened, “The blade of Mamora. But how...?” her face turned angry as she shouted, “Where have you stolen it? This does not belong to you!”

She reached for the knife, but the paladins drew back and Lance and Pidge pulled out their Bayards.   
Toka stopped, still looking angry. The white claws on her hand were sharp and prepared to rip something or someone to shreds. 

“This knife belongs to me.” said Keith in a hard but calm voice, “My father gave it to me and...”

“Then he is a thief!” Toka shouted. 

“...and he got it from my mother.” continued Keith, “He gave it to me before he died.”

The anger left the galra's face and she looked sad, “Died? Thomas is dead?”

Keith gasped. She knew his fathers name. That meant...

“Wait...” she muttered and looked at Keith, who still wore his helmet. 

She made a step forward. Lances' blaster clicked, ready to shoot her. But Keith put a hand on the weapon and pushed it down. Pigde saw it and lowered her Bayard as well. Toka stopped in front of Keith – she was almost a foot taller than the boys – and pulled away his helmet. Their eyes met, Toka dropped the helmet and started to cry. She embraced Keith and sunk to her knees. 

“You're Thomas' son.” she sobbed, “Our son.”

Keith was overwhelmed by feelings. He put the arms around his mothers shoulders and pressed her head closer to his chest.   
Lance and Pidge calmed down a bit. They looked at each other with a smile and put the Bayards away. Lance looked at Keiths face. His eyes were closed and he noticed tears in the corners of his eyes.

~~~oOo~~~

As the situation had cooled down, Toka had invited them into her house and prepared something to drink. The paladins and the galra sat around a wooden table, sipping on mugs. 

Toka explained to them how she came to earth almost 20 years ago and why she had to leave again. 

She was on a mission for the blade when something went wrong and she had to flee. The drones were right behind her when something like a natural wormhole opened. She hadn't been able to avoid it, because one of her fighters wings was destroyed and crushed right into it.

“Some drones followed me through the wormhole.” she said, “On the other side was this small moon. I was able to avoid crash-landing on it and instead set course for earth. It was the only planet in the star-system where I would have been able to survive some time. My communication to the blade immediately collapsed when I left the wormhole so did the controls of the drones. I crash-arrived on earth in the middle of day and as I freed myself I saw a man on a hover-bike. It was Thomas, and he told me that I and my ship have to go immediately, or the garrison would capture us.”

“So, the garrison knew about aliens already 20 years ago?!” asked Pidge confused, “Why does no one on earth knows about that?!”

“I don't know.” answered Toka, “Thomas and I were able to hide my fighter in a nearby cave and after that he took me home. He took care of my injuries caused by the landing and asked me about my heritage. He said, there never before was a crash with a survivor. Before me, he just found dead, burned and disfigured bodies. My guess is that all the aliens that crashed on earth before were unconscious as they entered the atmosphere and died in the following crash.” She took a deep breath and sipped on her drink before she continued, “I told him about myself, the galra-empire and the blade. He was so understanding. After my wounds had healed we started to repair my ship. It took almost a year before the radio was working again. I called the blade, gave them my coordinates and they said they would send me their fastest ship, but without a wormhole it would took them almost a year to get me. I was lucky they even considered to help me. So I waited. I had already fallen for Thomas at this point and one day Keith was there.” A big smile was on her face as she said the last sentence, “You have been the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen. But I see, your father's upbringing has changed you a lot.”

“What do you mean?” asked Keith. 

Toka stood up and walked to a chest of drawers. Her purple tail tip whipped up and down as she walked. She opened the top drawer and grabbed a photo with which she returned to the table. She put it so the paladins could see it. 

“Oh gosh, so cute!” said Pidge. 

“Is that... Keith?!” asked Lance irritated.

“He is.” Toka answered, “He looks different from today, doesn't he?”

“Hell yeah, he does.” said Lance. 

Keith picked up the picture and looked at it. 

He saw his father and Toka, standing smiling next to each other. They looked happy. In Tokas arms laid a smiling baby. Its hair was black and its skin pale. But it had bright yellow eyes, two ears like Toka and a short purple tail. 

Confused, Keith looked at the photo and wondered how that was possible. 

“We noticed very soon that Keith was special.” said Toka, “He was able to change his appearance. He always switched between Thomas and me. I guess, after I left, you forgot everything about me and you became just like your father.”

“So he is kind of a shapeshifter?” asked Pidge. 

Toka nodded. 

Lance snapped his fingers and said, “So is that reason his eyes are purple sometimes.”

“They're what?” asked Keith confused. 

Pidge nodded wild, “Yeah right. I noticed it too. Sometimes they are darker than other times.”

“Like I said. They have a very deep purple when he is happy or very sad. Normally they are blue-gray.” explained Lance. 

“Really?” asked Keith, “I never knew.” He looked at his mother. “But why have you left me on earth?”

“I wanted you to grow up happy and in peace. I wanted you as far away from this war as possible.” she explained, “Your father asked me under tears if I want to take you with me. I said no and gave him the knife, so he had something to remember me. As the ship of the blades reached to edge of the star-system, I left earth and was picked up by my people. This picture is the only thing I had, to remember Thomas and you, Keith.”

Pidge smiled as a thought crossed her mind, “And why have you dropped out of the blade? Kolivar told us that you left them five years ago.”

“Well... that is something you won't be too happy about when you hear it.” Toka replied, “I just wasn't able to work for the blade anymore.”

“Come on, just tell.” Lance demanded with a big smile, “What can it worst possibly be?”

Toka sighed and started hesitating, “You have to know, that I have...”

She was interrupted by a knocking. 

The front door opened and a female voice said, “Hello, Mother. Are you home?”

“Oh boy.” whispered Toka and jumped up. 

A young galran woman entered the small house and stopped as she saw the paladins. Keith, Pidge and Lance recognized the woman and her uniform as well. They jumped up and pulled out their Bayards. 

“One of Lotor's Generals!” shouted Lance “We're screwed if the others are here as well.”

“The paladins.” hissed Acxa, pulled out a sword and shouted loud, “Stay away from my mother, you bastards!”

“Your Mother?!” repeated Lance and Pidge. 

“Come again?” said Lance, “Toka is your mother?”

“That was what I wanted to tell you.” Toka said, “The reason I dropped out of the blades.”

“Mother, step back.” shouted Acxa, “I won't let you hurt her.”

Toka turned to the woman and put her hand on the sword, “Put your weapon down, my dear. All of you.”

Everyone did what Toka said and put away their weapons. 

“Mother...” whispered Acxa and her blue eyes were widened, “What is going on here?” 

“So wait, let me get this straight:” said Lance, “She is your daughter and Keith is your son. We know that he's 18 and she's probably older than we are, so...?”

“He's what?” asked Acxa, “Your son? Mother? That would mean we are...”

“...siblings.” ended Keith her sentence and wrinkled his nose.

Lance shrugged, “At least that would explain why she seemed so familiar to me, when I first met her.”

“Shut it, Lance, I'm nothing like her.” bluffed Keith. 

Acxa crossed her arms, “And I am nothing like him.”

“I left the blade because Acxa became one of Lotor's generals and I couldn't work, with the thought of my daughter working for the enemy.” explained Toka, “I just couldn't.”

Keith took a deep breath and said, “Acxa, you are wanted all over the galra-empire. You betrayed Lotor and are on the run. Come with us.”

“How do you know all of this?” asked the woman, “I came here to be save from the galra. I was the most loyal soldier to Lotor, but he used us for his own goods. He killed Narti in cold blood and shot Zethrid out of the ship, before he ran away.”

Keith stepped closer to her and said, “Lotor came to us. He wanted to talk and offered us his help.”

“You can not trust him.” said Acxa, “And I'm not coming with you. I came here to hide from the galra, to live in peace for at least a few days. So leave, please.”

“We will.” said Keith, “We heard Zarkon's order to shoot you on sight. So we won't tell anyone. Paladins, let's return to the castle. We have to talk with someone.”

Pidge and Lance nodded and followed Keith as he walked to the door.

“Keith, wait,” said Toka and embraced Keith in a tight and warm hug, “I am so proud of you. Do never forget this, yes?”

“Yes.” he answered and pulled out the knife, as they parted, “Take it, it's yours.” 

“No, it belongs to you now.” she said. 

Keith smiled, turned to the door and left. Outside he put his arms around Pidge's and Lance's shoulders and marched away.

Toka looked after them with a gentle smile and turned to Acxa after some time, “So, you gonna stay for a while?”

“If you let me, mother.” said Acxa. 

“You can stay for as long as you want.” she answered, “You're through with Lotor?”

“Forever.”

“But you loved him.” 

“I still do, but he is too cruel and I worry about my life.” explained Acxa and lowered her gaze to the table. 

~~~oOo~~~

The days went by. 

Acxa stayed at her mother's house and slept on the couch.   
One night she heard a strange noise from her mother's room and stood up. 

“Mother?” she muttered as she opened the door and froze as she saw Toka, wearing a blade of mamora uniform. “What are you...?!”

“Oh, Acxa.” Toka said surprised, “I wanted to tell you. Well, I want to return to the blades. You're not the enemy anymore and Keith is fighting for Voltron and for the blades. Do you want to come with me?”

She looked at her daughter and waited for an answer. 

Acxa stared at her mother with big blue eyes. So many things rushed through her mind, that she was unable to say anything at first. 

“I...”

**Author's Note:**

> So like I promised here is the headcanon: 
> 
> I have seen Acxa, one of Lotor's Generals, in season 3 and after I analysed her behavior, compared it Keith's and read some post about Acxa being Keiths Mom I realised, that this is impossible. Acxa seems to be in her midtwentis. I think she's like 24 (in human years).   
> That means she's way to young to be Keiths mother. But they still were so simular. So this idea popped into my head: They are half-siblings. 
> 
> I think it's logical that they have the same galran-mother and different Dads.   
> What do you think about my theory/headcanon?   
> I would love to hear you ideas :).


End file.
